


Two Blood-Stained Petals

by arsatine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst?, BoyxBoy, Hanahaki Disease, I'm sorry I'm not well versed in this Hanahaki stuff, M/M, fluff?, help me, i suck at descriptions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 02:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10349952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsatine/pseuds/arsatine
Summary: Yamaguchi gets the Hanahaki Disease since Tsukishima hasn't required his love for 7 years.----------------I'm sorry, I suck at descriptions.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first anime-related fanfic don't worry, I am fairly sure that I don't suck. And I'm not really well-behaved about Hanahaki so don't kill me please. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Yamaguchi loved Tsukishima. 

Since when? He'd lost count along the way. Possibly since the time Tsukishima muttered the word 'pathetic.' 

A word that had since enveloped Yamaguchi. The word that he constantly describes himself with. 

Yet, he'd stayed by Tsukishima. Faithfully, loyally, walking behind, following him. He knew the punishment and he'd prepared himself for the consequences. He had lost count of how many people had confessed to his best friend. He had lost count how many times he had pulled himself back from crashing his lips to Tsukki's. 

For years, he'd endured the stabbing pain in his chest, simply containing it behind his smiles and their friendship. Somehow, the team had started to notice his feelings for Tsukishima except for the devil himself. 

He had anticipated any consequence for what he was doing. For what he was killing himself with but never once had he ever expect it to turn into that. Hanahaki. 

It was a disease borne from one-sided love. The victim would cough up flower petals usually escorted with blood and it's only cures was for the petals to be removed surgically or for the love to be requited. It was rare but wasn't unheard of.

The first petal came one afternoon, walking back from practice with the team after buying popsicles from Ukai's store. Yamaguchi was halfway through his popsicle, mid bite when his throat burned and the taste of blood filled his mouth. 

He remembered doubling over, coughing while the rest of the team looked over at him, worry replacing their earlier happy features. 

He didn't show anyone the bloody petal because as soon as it dropped onto his palm, he knew what was happening to him. No one knew it was hanahaki except for Sugawara. 

Sugawara Koushi knew not because he had seen the petal but because he had remembered the look in Yamaguchi's eyes as the petal dropped onto his hand. A look he knew all too well. 

Sugawara had hanahaki until mid his second year. A love finally requited by Daichi-san after four and a half years. And he perfectly knew what would happen to Yamaguchi. 

After the first flower, everyday Yamaguchi would cough up a petal or on bad days, two or three. Sugawara-san was his pillar, someone who he knew he could tell. A person who knew what he felt. 

"Yamaguchi." Sugawara called the first-year over, spinning a volleyball between his palms. "Is it getting painful?" Yamaguchi gulped nervously. Even though Sugawara-san had experienced this before, how would he know?

But it was the truth. Every petal he coughed up, the blood loss was rising and his throat burned a lot more. "No." He forced himself to lie, his lungs getting more constricted every second.

"Yamaguchi. Don't..." Sugawara sighed. "Don't lie. I've seen the tissues in the trash bin. The blood is a lot more compared to three months ago." 

"What good will your observation do?" Yamaguchi replied, harsher than intended. "Sorry." He added quickly. 

"It's fine. I, I think you should get it operated." Sugawara whispered slowly. "I-it's just a suggestion though. You'll lose a lot of blood if this keeps up. Does Tsukishima know?" 

Yamaguchi shook his head. "I've never coughed when I'm near him." The brunette admitted. "Yet."

'Yet' indeed was the keyword. 

A month and a week later, Yamaguchi finally coughed when he was with Tsukki. They were in Tsukishima's room watching a horror movie, criticizing it together.

He was in the middle of criticizing a particular scene when he felt his throat burn and his mouth fill with the metallic taste of blood that he'd familiarized himself for with the past few months. 

He doubled up slightly before murmuring to Tsukishima that he was going to the bathroom for a while. Apparently, luck wasn't on his side as he spilled a bit of blood on the floor. 

Soon enough, Tsukishima knocked on the bathroom door. "Yamaguchi? Are you okay?" The blond's voice asked, worried. 

Yamaguchi coughed up a bit of blood before forcing himself to answer. "I, yeah. I'm fine." He managed to finish his sentence before hacking into coughs again. 

Two petals were coughed up then. "But you were bleeding from your mouth, Yamaguchi." Tsukishima's voice came again. 

Two petals covered completely with blood. Maybe Sugawara-san was right. Maybe it'd be better if he had this disease operated on. 

"Yamaguchi?" Crap. He had completely forgot about Tsukki. "Yams, I'm coming in." 

"No, don't-!" Too late. 

The door opened, and Tsukishima saw it all. Yamaguchi was hovering over the blood-stained sink, a bit of the mentioned stuff on his mouth, and his palm holding two petals covered in blood. 

"Yamaguchi..?" Tsukishima said, unable to say anything else. What else could he say when he just found out his best friend had a disease borne out of unrequited love. 

"Who," Tsukishima forced himself to ask. "Who is it?" Yamaguchi wiped and washed out the blood out of his mouth before replying. 

"You." 

Tsukishima froze. "H-how long?" Yamaguchi started to wash the blood of the sink to distract himself, anything as long as his hands were anything but hanging limply beside him. "The disease or how long have I loved you?" The other boy replied both. 

Yamaguchi started digging his grave. Why, out of all the 7 billion people in the world, did it have to be Tsukishima Kei? "The hanahaki disease started around four months ago. My feelings were years, years ago. Probably around the beginning of our friendship." 

Yamaguchi wanted nothing more than to run out of the bathroom, the house, out of Tsukishima Kei's life. Yet his legs didn't seem to follow his wishes and remained unmovable. "You... You never thought I'd love you back?" 

"Maybe. Because if I did, then this wouldn't happen, would it?" Yamaguchi fumbled at a feeble attempt at sarcasm. 

"I–" Tsukishima started before Yamaguchi cut him off. "I know, you must be confused, I mean you just found out your best friend loves you and even developed a serious disease out of it. But Tsukki, I swear it's fin–" 

Tsukishima growled impatiently, grabbed his face and bumped his forehead to Yamaguchi's softly. "Listen, you are seriously so fucking dense Tadashi."

Yamaguchi's cheeks flared up as he heard Tsukki use his first name. "Wha- what do you mean?" The shorter boy stuttered. 

"I mean this."

Tsukishima then pressed his lips to the freckly, blushing boy. "I don't know why you had to endure that for so long. The universe must be senseless or something because why didn't it hear how much my heart pounded when I was with you, how my ears heated up whenever you got too close, or the sparks I felt everytime we touched. I wish you didn't have to deal with that ordeal at the start. But at least it's over now. Hopefully." 

Yamaguchi felt Tsukki's ragged breaths on his nose, warming the scattered expanse of his freckles. "Yamaguchi Tadashi, I love you."

Yamaguchi finally felt complete. He felt as if the wind had been knocked out of him yet he had never breathed as clearly before. 

"I love you. I love you. I love you." The taller boy murmured, brushing his nose against Yamaguchi's every one in a while. He murmured this three words over and over again as if he was afraid that Yamaguchi would never hear it from him again. 

"I love you too, Kei." 

Yamaguchi tilted up his head and kissed Tsukishima for the second time that day, as the two petals lay on the bathroom counter, forgotten.


End file.
